Ivan and the Map
by terumot
Summary: Ivan gets home and finally has time to relax. Now what does he see through his window.....


((Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Make money from Hetalia, didn't create any of the characters from Hetalia...))

((Warnings :3 mild sadism, sexual content, crappy historical references, sexual situation with a map alright I'm done D|))

After shutting the door to his study and closing the blinds, Ivan Braginski finally allowed himself to relax in the privacy of his home. He sat quietly for a few moments in front of his desk, a map of Canada spread in front of him. The second largest country by total area. How long would it take to conquer the country....

He shivered as his fingers trailed along the latitude and longitude lines, caressing all ten provinces and three territories, murmuring their names sweetly underneath his breath. He felt the warmth spread from his cheeks to behind his ears, completely enveloping him in the uncomfortable feeling of need, uncomfortable enough to make him unbutton his coat and let it slide off his arms on to the back of the lust he had felt at the sight of the map had been accumulating in his pants since he had left the store, invisible to everyone due to his long coat, but now that no one could possibly see he unzipped them as he pressed his face against the map. He was quite aware of the window that he had left ajar, the sea breeze wafting in rustling the map. Just as he was aware that if he leaned out the window he could see Canada.

"Matthew..." He let out his name softly, it sounded so sweet. He had a close engagement with Canada, especially since they shared interests -the arctic, natural resources, security, academic exchanges- and it was one he was proud of since it had lasted for quite a bit. On June 12 would be their anniversary, and it all seemed so nice, so sweet, but Russia wanted it all. It wasn't enough to see him when they regularly spoke about politics, or to have Canada export goods to him. No, he wanted them to have a closer bond. A physical one. He wanted to touch.

"Nunavut......Ontario..." Ivan began to sing song the names as he remembered Matthew. He wished he could stare at him, but he had to look politely away, they didn't share anything more than interests, and culture, and... But now he could look all he wanted. No one else could see. He left one hand caressing his erection as he trailed his fingers along each river. Athabasca, Peace..Fraser.. He wished he knew which of the rivers was the main vein on Matthew's neck, to kiss it and nibble it and lick it before digging his nails into Matthew's arm, feel how his Adam's apple moved as he swallowed in slight fear....

Would Matthew fear? He appeared quite timid but... perhaps he would put up a fight, meet Ivan's gaze with a mocking grin as he adjusted his glasses. Stand over him muttering dirty things to him quietly as he tied Ivan to a chair and then tease him by stripping slowly in front of him, tossing his golden hair and throwing mirthless looks at Ivan. He might go as far as to press Ivan back, remind him that it was /he/ who was supporting Russia with a market and efficient institutions. Pull off Ivan's pants and fuck him without hesitation.

Ivan wouldn't mind, not much anyway, 2004 was it....Matthew had exhibited his artwork in Russia. In Russia. His home. Ivan had gone to see the Thomson exhibit multiple times, if only to spot Matthew quietly speaking with the artist. And it had been lovely.

He nestled his head against Hudson Bay as he stroked himself trying to imagine it was actually Matthew's slender fingers stroking him, and not his own larger hand. It was difficult, trying to remember the sweet air that surrounded the boy in the vodka-stenched room. He imagined Matthew tasting like syrup. It wasn't anything he doubted. It was a fact. Matthew's toned body would taste like sweat and syrup and his breath would have just a hint of pot to it. His violet eyes closed a little as he licked the map, he was truly going insane, licking Baffin Island was not the same as licking Matthew's shoulder, just as climbing on the table, his boxers and pants slipping off in the process, and then rubbing his erection against British Columbia was not the same as Matthew touching him. He didn't care anymore, his hands gripping the map tightly, nails tearing parts of the map as he rutted against it.

He smiled a little imagining someone seeing him like this, half-naked fucking a map, they wouldn't think he was acting like himself then..da?

They wouldn't understand, Matthew knew the cold, he'd lived knowing it like Ivan had lived and known it. They shared a bond, and if he got the chance..... He didn't want to scare his play mate away though, he'd go slow...because he wanted to play so much.... Tie Matthew up, make him show Ivan on a map which part was what on his body. [No nation truly knew what was what on the other nations, it could be devastating if they knew...]But he would make him tell, knife at hand, he would trace Matthew's skin with it, not enough to cut through, simply agitate it...tracing all the rivers on Matthew's body...

He shivered in delight at the thought, drops of precum sliding on to the map. He wouldn't take those glasses off as he coaxed Matthew into hardness, his sex begging to be released while Matthew shamelessly writhed against the binds that would hold him down. They would fog up, tears accumulating at the edge of his eyes as Ivan licked around his stomach asking him if this was Manitoba or was it Alberta?

Da... he would sit back making Matthew show him which where his sweet spots, which places would turn him from a quiet school boy to a shameless slut calling out Ivan's name and begging for more as he penetrated him. Ivan giggled a little, shifting on to a new spot on the map, paying attention to Newfoundland and Labrador now. His eye caught a bright yellow spot on the map and he bent forward reading it even though he already knew what it was "Prince.....Edward..Island.." His voice was breathless now, as he rubbed the head of his cock, sliding the skin down and thumbing the tip. He almost laughed as he wondered briefly if /that/ was Matthew's prostate...if it was..well he would have fun asking Matthew the question... Maybe at the next meeting he would ask Matthew, in a soft voice as they sat next to each other, their hands almost touching, just like now. He could see Canada out the window, but the Pacific Ocean prevented that..the touching.....His breath hitched imagining those eyes widen and cheeks flush. No one would notice, they hardly noticed Matthew, but he would notice... and it would take all his strength to keep from standing up and ravishing him on the table. Rip his shirt off, pull off his trousers...

He could probably cum just by thinking, making Matthew get on all fours... or maybe have him sit facing him

-ah yes he was so close-

so he could kiss those sweet lips

-only a bit more-

as they made love.

'Love...'

Ivan's eyes flashed open, his cheeks burning harder as he realized he had said it out loud as he came. He sat panting out of breath in his study. Love. He had said a word that he hadn't felt in such a long time. And he sat in slight shock on the stained and ripped map for a long time after pondering, a little scared, as to why it had crept in to his fantasy.


End file.
